orderofbogatyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Allies of the Order of Bogatyrs
Order of Bogatyrs Official Agreements: # GrandArmyOfTheRepublic* # Space Trades and Merchants***** # Xel-Ith Flotilla # WookWook # Manticore # ParHelion Interstellar # Void Runners # Interstel Space Service # Manticore # Cosmic Corp # Yeti Trading Corp # Dark Matter # Phoenix Warriors # Moravian Empire # Nightstar Industries* # Trinova Technologies** # Dog Clan # Jupiter_Mining_Corp # The Crusaders # Malcorian Empire # Apocrypha # nomads # Dygrelans Imperium # E-Corp # NAO SKOPES LEGIT # eXcluZion # My personal space # The East Spacia Company # Toast King** # Notsodangerous Dragons # Red Faction # Magitek Knights # Serbian Astro Fleet* # Nanihwaiya # The Woxtron Fleet # Terran Gossamer Technologies* # Dovan Empire # Black Sun # Chaos Corps # Barander # Void Spawn # Wishmasters_clubhouse # Open Element Industries # ARCTIC FROST # Khanid Domain # Tygeria # Aeon Raiders # von Scweets Empire # beastcrafters # Poland (Organisation's name is Poland akin to the '''Republic of Poland, '''however this is an organisation in the Shattered Skies universe, not the 71st largest country on Planet Terra.) # The First Order (Non-Aggression Pact) # illumi nation (Non-Aggression Pact) # Actio Onis # SPUNKCO # Undivided Chaos # Swadian Rebels # The Sith # Manski Collective* # Ricardo and Co.* # Knights Belligerent* # Adeptus Mechanicus* # Respawn Men # Craunched Marmosets**** # Atraides* # TBAA Mining Industries**** # Galactic Adventurers # The Nightshade***** # Earth Federation Forces # Aesir # Null Sector Exiles* # PandaWoo* # OOB Academy***** # Salvage Corps # Empire of Britannia # Knights of Ni (Non-Aggression Pact) # Zodiac Empire**** # Weeping Angels**** # BlackCon Labs Corporation # OTK-WoG # Volcom Pirates # Shadow Armada # WorldStar # INFINIT_THEC # Doom Bringers # Space Patrol R # THE TECH # Ascension Armada # Paragons of a New Age # American_Republic* # Cat Guild* # DarkFire* # Black Sun Academy* # Nacon Empire* # StromGuard Flower Shop* # The_Kern_Empire* # inbred**** # United Builders* # Ancient Shipyard* # Phoenix Organisation* # 7th Armored Division** # greenleaf builders* # Terran Spacial Academy***** # Fiction* # The Dark**** # Pirates**** # The Light**** # Vikings* # STAR Industries* # Shadow Deliveries Inc* # Green Rebels* # Mechanical Wings**** # New Remnant**** # The Krake`stia Empire**** # Alco 1 Trading Company # GreenCo # ValkyriaCraft**** # Garden of the Sun**** # Inner Light**** # Trident Foundries**** # NickCo**** # Skipper* # The Rogue Shadows**** # Infection Initiative***** # Mortarian Legion* # DarkStar Inc***** # Forgotten Colonies* # Fat Cobra Labs* # Onus Autonomous Singularity** (The Syndicus, United Gamers Alliance, Skaliwags, The Federation) # Avalon* # Voidcraft* # Nicht Oligarchy** # Reclusive** # Tuiee_Corp**** # Destinyscape**** # Procyon Engineering**** # leedle gang**** # Green Army* # The Swarm # Pkunk Federation # the 3 ppl fac # Task Force 17* # baddde # Star-Crusers # Boldanian Space Program # Aeron Empyrean # Irathi Creations # Holy Empire of Faust* # Artemis* # The Forerunner Ecumene* # eclypsia* # Terra Mining Corp**** # Exorians* # T-I-M-N # SKY3NET* # Nexium**** # British Empire** # El Snipoo* # Techno Engineering***** # 118 Industries # Wonder Waffles* # Blaze Industries* *Defensive Pact Conditions: Provide financial support in the event of a war. In return receive military support in the event of a war. **Non Aggression Pact: No offensive actions carried out against each other across servers where both factions are active on. ***Enlightenment Pact Conditions: Provide starting funds to develop economy on server. In return receive military support in the event of a war. ****Respect Pact Conditions: Respect each other and provide support if you can. Advise and help each other in times of peace and conduct open trade. *****Protectorate Conditions: Protectorate can claim an enlightenment package anytime. Protectorate acts under protection of Order of Bogatyrs and Order of Bogatyrs will respond if any action is taken against the protectorate. Category:Factions